1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for the mitigation of and warning against leaks of hazardous liquids and gasses.
2. Related Art
Methods and systems for storing hazardous materials are known. Some systems, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,454 are limited to the detection and secondary containment of a leaked fuel such as gasoline. Other systems, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,639, inject a neutralizer directly into a breached fuel tank to chemically neutralize the flammability or other hazardous property of leaking fuel. US 2004/0080424 discloses a flammable gas detection system that detects a flammable gas in an enclosed space, such as a garage.
The existing systems for storing hazardous materials are not adequate for the safe storage and transport of hazardous materials in all circumstances. The storage of hypergolic propellants, especially hypergolic propellant systems comprising both fuel and oxidizer exemplifies the need for new storage and transportation systems. The present invention addresses the need for storage and transportation systems for a wide variety of hazardous materials including chemical, biological, and radiological hazards.